disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy and Gekko's Ghostrich Roundup
'Catboy and Gekko's Ghostrich Roundup '''is the 48th episode of Season 16. Summary Catboy and Gekko must stop a group of Ghostriches who are running around the Fantasy Forest and scaring all the magical animals, but they must learn to stop arguing and stop outrunning each other if they want to stop them. Plot The episode begins at the Fantasy Forest where the Disney Junior Club are seen playing tag with their favorite Fantasy Forest baby animal friends. Connor bets Greg that he can't tag as many of their friends than he can while Greg responds that he can as he ran at fast pace to catch some Jackal Lantern puppies, but he tripped on a little rock before he could tag them. Connor laughs mockingly at Greg, which made him pound on the ground feeling irritated as he got up onto his feet and ran to tag more animals. But as he was after trying to tag an Aurora Pegasus baby, it flew up and Greg ends up bumping into Connor. As the two boys got up and shook their heads, they both glared at each other and Greg snaps at Connor that he ruined his chance to tag the Aurora Pegasus. Then Connor, who was completely annoyed, curtly replies to Greg that he let the Aurora Pegasus get away. Before any of them could angrily respond back, Amaya jumps between the boys and tells them that it's okay and that it doesn't matter who let who get away. What matters is that playing tag is just a game, not a hunting sport. Connor and Greg took Amaya's word, but they both turned and had their arms crossed. Amaya the sighed heavily. After their game, the Disney Junior Club members all headed home that afternoon, but things on the way didn't go well after what happened between Greg and Connor. Amaya tried her best to bring peace to the boys, but they couldn't stop arguing. Until, something caught their eyes; a green blur zooming behind the trees, and it looked like a ghost ostrich! It even scared some other Fantasy Forest animals that had them jumping out of the bushes and running off! Whatever it was, the PJ Masks will find out tonight! Later, nightfall comes, and Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake all transformed into the PJ Masks and they headed to their headquarters. Then, once inside, Catboy decides that they should take the Cat Car but Gekko suggests that they should take the Gekko Mobile instead.Before any of the two boys could argue again, Fish Boy stops them and suggests that they should go in the Fish Sub, which then had Catboy and Gekko both curtly respond "Fine!" and turning their backs away from each other and crossing their arms. As all four PJ Masks went down the fourth floor to get into the Fish Sub, Catboy and Gekko were trying to beat each other into getting in the sub first by pushing and shoving each other. But what they don't know is that Fish Boy and Owlette beat them to it and they were shooting annoyed looks at them. Both the boys were embarrassed, but Catboy and Gekko quickly exchanged glares with each other as they got on. After they were all in, the PJ Masks fastened their seat belts and Fish Boy drove the Fish Sub down into the water and to the Fantasy Forest river, where he stopped at the lake and parked his vehicle. As the PJ Masks hopped out of the Fish Sub, someone or something suddenly ran passed them with a green blur. They then decide to follow it before whatever it was is too far to catch. When the green blur stopped, the PJ Masks found that it was a Ghostrich, which was what the magical animals saw this morning. Without thinking, Catboy and Gekko sprinted into action to catch the ghostrich but it saw them and then it ran off, leaving both boys to bump into each other. As the dust cleared, Catboy saw that the Ghostrich got away and turns to Gekko with a glare as he snaps at him that he let the ghostrich get away. Gekko gets up and snaps back just as Fish Boy stops them before they could continue arguing and tells them that they need to catch the Ghostrich right now! Catboy and Gekko exchanged glares with each other and huffed as they followed Owlette and Fish Boy to stop the ghostrich. The PJ Masks followed the Ghostrich but they were shocked to see a group of more ghostriches huddled together. Then on three, the Ghostriches sprinted into action and rushed around the Fantasy Forest. Quickly, the PJ Masks used their powers and tried to capture the Ghostriches so they wouldn't cause any trouble, but the Ghostriches were too fast for them, and not even Catboy's super cat speed can catch them. As Catboy was trying to catch a baby Ghostrich, he bumps into Gekko who was chasing another baby Ghostrich. After the dust cleared up, Catboy and Gekko coughed and glared at each other again. Dusting himself, Catboy got up and pointed an offending finger at Gekko for letting the baby Ghostrich get away as Gekko clutched his fists in anger and blurts out the Catboy that it's his fault for letting the other baby ghostrich get away. While Catboy and Gekko were arguing again, Owlette and Fish Boy used their wings to blow the Ghostriches and herd them into a group again. Then suddenly, Gekko was being so angry at Catboy that he forgot about his super strength when he stomped his foot in anger on the ground and caused it to shake, which separated the Ghostrich herd. When the Ghostrich herd scattered, Catboy and Gekko glared at each other and they've decided to outrun each other then see who can herd the Ghostriches the most. Owlette and Fish Boy could see that Catboy and Gekko's arguments and outrunning each other is really getting out of hand as they watched their friends herd the ghostriches into two separate groups. Catboy used his super cat speed while Gekko used his super gecko muscles and camouflage to give the Ghostriches a big surprise by leading them to a trap. But the trap was spoiled when Catboy was chasing more Ghostriches to his group and he, once again, bumps into Gekko. Gekko lets go of the rope which releases the Ghostriches and they escaped as the other Ghostriches from Catboy's herd escaped as well. When both boys saw they escaping Ghostriches, they glared at each other again and started arguing again. Finally having enough of the arguing, Fish Boy buts in and scolds at both Catboy and Gekko for arguing and outrunning each other instead of working together, and shows them with an angry wave of his hand at what it's gotten them into as they saw all the running Ghostriches running around the whole Fantasy Forest scaring the other magical animals. Then Fish Boy reminds them that they are a team and they need to catch the Ghostriches together because that's what teams do. Embarrassed, Catboy and Gekko both calmed down and blushed a pink shade on their cheeks. They apologized to each other for trying to outrun each other and decided that it's time to be a hero. Fantasy Forest Animals seen * Jackal Lantern * Aurora Pegasus * Ghostrich Trivia * Catboy and Gekko argue for the third time. * Gekko uses the same trap from Gekko and the Super Ninjalinos. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 16 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 16 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Argument images